Azusa Mie
♤Physical Appearance Azusa has waist-length bluish-gray hair that is often unkempt and eyes that are of the same color, usually sporting a dark blue hairband. She’s quite petite, being rather underweight for a girl her age. Outside of her school uniform, Azusa usually prefers black and/or blue clothing, commonly seen wearing baggy shirts and pants, though she will sometimes wear short skirts. Her shirts usually contain holes in the back. ♤Personality Azusa is extremely laid back and carefree, almost to the point of being considered lazy by those around her, and their assumptions aren’t exactly incorrect. She lacks motivation for many aspects of her daily life, her lack of weight and messy hair caused from her dismissive attitude towards personal hygiene. Much to the confusion of others, however, she’s truly passionate about her hero work despite her average performance in school. She refuses to stress over her duties too much, rarely finding it worth her time to study unless absolutely necessary. Due to her natural indifference, she never really considers herself close to anyone and usually prefers to keep to herself to purposely avoid the effort of conversing with others. However, despite her apparent lack of interest she still manages to remain relaxed whenever she’s forced into interacting with her peers. She’s quite placid, making her rather difficult to anger, though pushing Azusa to her breaking point is best avoided due to her careless nature. She will sometimes insult or offend others without even realizing it, becoming legitimately confused when people are upset with her. She rarely apologizes for her words and actions due to her often believing that she isn’t in the wrong, which has resulted in her having many negative relationships with other individuals in the past. ♤Speech Pattern Azusa has a naturally monotonous voice, often only gaining emotion when the subject matter is centered around her passions. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Wings ♤Quirk Type: Transformation ♤Quirk Description: Azusa’s quirk allows her to temporarily summon white-colored wings that she can alter the size of at will. At their smallest, they reach 2 feet in length, and at their largest, 8 feet. As of now, the amount of time these wings last is limited, the shortest length of her wings lasting for around 8 minutes, while the largest size only lasting for around 5. While she can increase the size of them with relative ease, she still struggles with decreasing their length. While it would be possible for Azusa to use them to fly in the future, she can currently only use them to hover and glide at a maximum of 15 feet in the air. At their largest size, she can also use them to summon little gusts of wind that can slightly blow her opponents back with or make them temporarily cease their attack. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Azusa’s hero costume consists of a black hoodie with dark blue stripes around the sleeves and waist. At the back there are two rather large holes that her wings can easily fit through even at their largest. She also wears black sweatpants and combat boots. ♤Assets: Due to her quirk not exactly being the most useful in terms of combat, Azusa owns a weapon to aid her in fights. ♦ Bow-and-arrow: To further add onto what she considers to be her angelic appearance whenever she shows off her wings, Azusa will carry with her a bow-and-arrow during “flight”. Though her aim isn’t perfect, she’s practiced enough to where a considerable amount of her shots land. ♤Background ♤History Azusa’s childhood wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary. She had rather strict parents who would often scold her for both her laziness and carelessness, though their words usually never stuck. Despite the warnings from both her mother and father, her teachers, and even her fellow peers, she never took her work seriously. Despite her rather unimpressive grades however, she displayed obvious interest in being a hero. Her parents were rather unsupportive, claiming that with her quirk and lack of effort that she’d never make it into any academy. Her request to gain the money to travel to her desired school being denied, Azusa decided to prove her parents wrong by suddenly becoming a rather hardworking student and steadily improving her grades. After finally managing to impress her mother and father, she gained the permission needed to fly to America. After successfully being accepted into the school of her choice, Azusa quickly reverted back to her carefree and lazy ways, though she knows she can work hard when needed. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-J